


Red Bliss

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Circuit Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The opposite of the pure, clean, sweet energy that flowed through pools - hot and filthy and absolutely delectable.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on the [](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**tronkinkmeme**](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).

  
Tron had gotten his first taste a very long time ago.

Flynn had cut himself on something - Tron couldn't remember what anymore, it had hardly mattered - and he'd muttered and cursed for a bit. Tron simply did what seemed logical. When programs were injured they leaked energy and it was simple enough to reabsorb it. Flynn didn't seem to understand the concept so Tron grasped his wrist and sucked his finger into his mouth.

 _Bliss_.

It was like receiving an input from an I/O tower directly into his system, warm and fresh and pulsing through his circuits, though it ended far too quickly for his liking. Flynn looked a bit embarrassed as he pulled his finger away, thanking Tron distantly.

It was all he could do to keep from requesting more. For cycles afterwards he would look at Flynn and a ghost of that feeling would pass through him and he _wanted_ so badly but he could not purposefully hurt any User. It would not be right.

He waited.

\---

Red. That smell. _Blood._

 _  
**User.**   
_

\---

Hundreds of cycles passed. Over a thousand, now. Clu's reign had come and gone and now it was again he and Flynn, rebuilding the Grid. This Flynn was simply a little newer and a little less vague.

And also, he thought, a little more reckless.

Sam hadn't yet gotten hurt in-Grid; too careful for that, too many things that could go wrong. But Tron could _smell_ the bruises he came in with, the scrapes and the _blood_ that rushed thick and hot under his skin. It blurred his senses when the User would get too close, motioning at a data screen or pointing something out, and he could do nothing but want quietly.

So again he waited. For his own mistake, for Sam's, for someone else's - for something to happen and for the User to _bleed_.

\---

He'd never thought of trying this.

There had been a gridbug swarm - one far too large for him to take on by himself, but he did so anyways, holding them off while backup arrived. One caught the tail end of his lightcycle and he went flying, reflexes catching him in a roll but still injuring his code in a massively spectacular manner. The bugs were on him in nanocycles, gnawing at the edges of his ragged code and tearing him to pieces faster than he'd imagined.

They all disappeared in a flash of white light just as he felt his circuits begin to stutter. He managed to open his eyes to find a worried Flynn, fussing over him, trying to figure out how to patch such massive damage before he derezzed completely, and --

Tron felt himself moving on pure instinct, _felt_ his circuits flicker red momentarily as he lunged up and sunk his teeth into Sam's neck. The User fell heavily to the ground and was saying something but Tron couldn't hear it over the rush of white static in his sensors, flowing into him like a tidal wave as Sam's blood filled his mouth.

It was iron and salt, the dirtiest liquid ever present on the Grid. The opposite of the pure, clean, sweet energy that flowed through pools - hot and filthy and absolutely delectable. Tron felt as if he were drinking from the fountain of life itself, the source spring of all energy on the Grid, coating his mouth in its thick, pungent taste. He heard himself moan, felt Sam clutch at his shoulders, echoing the noise.

He pulled away after a few moments, unable to even see straight from the pleasure-high still flooding his system. He swallowed again, heavily, trying to focus on the User beneath him. Sam looked stunned, one hand clutched over the still-bleeding wound, but he was breathing heavily and Tron knew the look of excitement even on a User. He realized belatedly that his own circuits were a violent purple, his own arousal rubbing painfully against his suit.

Sam mouthed something, possibly even managed noise but Tron was still lost in the haze as the User reached up and pulled him back down, sliding their mouths together in a lusty dance. They stayed like that for a while, sharing the taste of iron between them, slow and hot and beautiful. It lasted for a long moment before the user pushed him back down, guiding him towards the mess he'd made of his neck, forcing him down on it and tangling a hand in his hair.

Tron lapped up what had run over the plane of Sam's skin, shuddering as the taste overwhelmed his senses again. He felt rather than heard the User moan as he bit down again, a fresh well of blood rushing to meet him. Sam shifted underneath him and the program felt as if he should perhaps move but the User's hand was still heavy and insistent at the back of his head.

He was touching himself, Tron dimly realized, the familiar push-pull shake of his hips just noticable beneath his own and the movement in the muscles beneath his mouth new but recognizable nonetheless. Every motion squeezed another drop of liquid power down his throat, burning a path down his throat and through his circuits, only the tight grip his teeth had on Sam's neck muffling his own pleasured noises.

They writhed like that for what felt like millicycles, Tron's processors unable to correctly track time while so busy handling the constant rush of energy. His circuits glowed purple-white to the rhythm of Sam's heartbeat, growing faster by the microcycle as the User's own motions quickened. The static in his head was increasing to an unbearably uncomfortable level, threatening to drown him in its sea of white noise.

Sam groaned, deep and low in his chest, the sound reverberating through Tron's teeth. It confused him momentarily until he could _taste_ it, the way his blood changed to have that edge of satisfied excitement, and his circuits pulsed. The hot splatter of the User's release across his stomach was just enough contact to have him shuddering violently, processors suddenly overloading into a wave of white-hot light-energy-ecstasy.

\---

The sight that greeted him when he rebooted was not one he expected. Sam had bandaged his neck somehow and was smiling down at him, looking far more pleased than Tron would have ever known a User could look.

"We should do this again sometime."

A shudder of red passed through him as he licked his lips, eyes focusing on the bandage. His thoughts exactly.  



End file.
